


Hypnotic love

by Midnighttears



Category: Green Day
Genre: Dirty Talk, Hypnotism, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-23
Packaged: 2019-03-08 00:57:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13447122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnighttears/pseuds/Midnighttears
Summary: Billie has a thing for hypnosis. Mike wants to experiment with him. Enough said.





	1. Billie is a fucking brat some days jesus fuck...

Bill~, come here love." Mike said lying on the bed trying to lure Billie with his index finger and seductive voice. Mike learned that Billie apparently had a hypnosis kink and wanted to experiment with it. Knowing this, a new door opened for different possibilities in role playing opened for the both of them.  

"Nah, I don't really feel like it." Billie replied. Billie thought the best way to get hypnotized was by being a rebellious and naughty boy. He wanted to see how far he push Mike with his little bratty side. Billie knew he was good at it but the question was, who long would Mike be able to deal with it until he hypnotizes him.

Mike was a bit confused but maybe Billie was leading onto something. Mike tried luring Bill again. " Billie, I said to come over here, I have a little something for you~." Mike said, trying to tempt the boy. Was Billie not feeling ok? Did Billie want to call it off? Was he embarrassed? Or, was this part of his plan? Billie sometimes liked using the 'brat card' on him.

"Yeah? And I said nah." Billie replied, looking at his nails. "If you have something then get off the bed and give it to me." Billie said lowering his eyes in unamusement. 

Mike sighed. He finally caught onto what Billie was doing, he was acting like a brat so obeying would feel better than usual. Fine, he can play that game. "Fine, but I must warn you... you may be hypnotized by it." Mike said as he went into his pocket and pulled out a hypnosis watch.

"It's just a watch, how the hell can anyone get hypnotized by that?" Billie commented as he rolled his eyes. Mike pinned Billie to the wall, hands above his head and held the watch in his other. "Well you little brat, your about to find out." Mike whispered while having a smirk on his face.

"Wow Mike, I'm sooo scared."Billie teased. Billie really wanted to push Mike's buttons today. He wanted to get punished when he got hypnotized. He wasn't just going to get all submissive on Mike just because Mike has him pinned even though it was hot as all hell how Mike can pin Billie with only one hand and keep him under control.

"If you don't shut that mouth of yours, I'll gag it." Mike growled. God damnit Billie is getting punished, Mike was only met with a snobbish 'hmpf' from Billie. "Now, watch as the watch swings back and forth...back and forth, notice how the spiral in middle of the watch makes you calm...and submissive." Mike said in a soothing voice.

Billie followed the watch and Mike was right the more the spiral spun, the more he felt like he was getting calmer and calmer. He felt the need to submit grow more and more as the need to rebel grew smaller and smaller. The watch and Mike's soothing voice was actually starting to make Billie feel tired.

Mike noticed the Billie's eye lids were getting a bit heavy. "Aaaww, is my little boy getting tired?" Mike teased. Billie nodded, He looked like he could just fall asleep right then and there. "Ok then, you may fall asleep when I snap my fingers." Mike said in that same hypnotic voice. "3, 2, 1." snap, Billie closed his eyes he looked at peace.

"Ok Billie, you shall be under my power and you will act like a little slut when you wake up when I snap my fingers." Mike said. "3,2,1." snap. Billie woke up with a dazed but happy expression. Holy shit, did he just hypnotize Billie Joe fucking Armstrong? He was about to find out.


	2. Billie being a slut for mike

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smut located here

If anything, Mike didn't expect the hypnosis to actually work but Billie looks hypnotized. Billie had the dazed look of 'I'm ready to serve you master'. To be honest, Mike thought the look looked good on Billie, after the disobedience he had to put up with it was nice to see Billie looking like an obedient pet. If Billie wasn't actually hypnotized, then he was damn good at looking like it. But the question was, is he good at acting the part if he's faking? Mike had to find out.

" My, my.... I have a new hypnotized pet don't I?" Mike said tilting the smaller man's head to meet his own lustful gaze. Mike started deep into Billie's dreamy green eyes. He looked so relaxed and obedient, ready to serve Mike's every wish.  

" Yes master...." Billie replied sounding at peace and happy. All Billie could think about was obeying his new master. Who knew Mike was actually not half bad at hypnotizing. Billie felt relaxed, very relaxed indeed. Almost sleepy, but the thing keeping him awake was the arousal Mike was creating for him. 

"Hmmm, what do I do with a naughty little slut?" Mike asked himself. Billie nodded, knowing Mike was talking about him, his command was to be his little slut and that's what Billie was going to do. "Well...naughty sluts get to suck their master's dick." Mike said unzipping and unbuttoning his pants. "Isn't that right my little boy?" Mike asked, now with his dick out.

 Billie could only stare at Mike's dick, he wanted to get on his knees right then and there. One of his commands was when he would wake up he would act all slutty so he might as well. Billie got on his knees and started sucking Mike's dick. Mike moaned, already Billie was acting like an obedient slut for him. " That's a good boy, but you can always go deeper right?" Mike praised as he pet Billie's hair. Billie decided to deepthroat Mike, he's done it before so why not do it now? Billie, without hesitation, started sucking, more and more until he was deepthroating Mike.

The deeper Billie went, the louder Mike's moans got and more aroused Mike became. Billie's eyes half lidded and dazed yet focused and lustful at the same time. Mike wondered how on gods green earth Billie was so good at being slutty or even just submissive in general. If you took a first glance at him, he would seem like he's dominant judging by his personality, he was rebellious and fiery, hell he did that thing with the camera where he was pretended to make make the camera suck his dick and asked if it liked it back in the American Idiot era. But at the same time Billie did give little hints he was submissive, in his songs and his actions. Hell, he even fake masturbated on stage during the American Idiot era. 

But Mike snapped out his own inquisitive trance to hear "Are you close master?" Billie said still with Mike's dick in his mouth, his speech was a bit muffled but Mike heard variants of that sentence so many times that he got a good idea on what he said.

"Not yet, I'm getting there." Mike responded. Mike started petting Billie's hair and whispering 'good boy' here and there when suddenly, Mike got an idea, a kinky idea. Mike Dirnt got a wonderful, kinky, idea. The term ' Good boy' may describe Billie now but before all the hypnosis, Billie  _wasn't_  . "You know Bill... you weren't always a good boy." Mike started off. Billie stopped sucking his dick and looked up at Mike. What did he mean? Billie was in his own head space and didn't remember anything from before he was hypnotized.

"Are you going to punish me?" Billie questioned as if he was reading Mike's mind. 

"Why yes my boy, what do you think your punishment will be?" Mike asked. He wondered if Billie had any other ideas on his punishment.

" Um... not letting me cum?" Billie asked. Fuck, Mike hadn't even thought of that, Mike didn't think about that part of his punishment.

" Yes, that's part of it, the other part is that I'm going to spank you, bad boys always get spanking right?" Mike asked. He was met with a small 'mmm hmm' from Billie in return. " Good, now get on the bed on all fours." Mike commanded giving Billie's hair a little tug. Billie crawled up on the bed and  pushed his out a little bit and gave it a little wiggle, somewhat teasing Mike. Mike keeled on the bed behind Billie, and delivered the first spank. "Count them out pet." Mike commanded as he made a make shift cockring around Billie's dick to prevent him from cumming.

" One." Billie said. Another spank was delivered and Billie moaned a little. "Two." Billie mumbled grinding a little bit loving the feeling. This processed until Billie finally said "Ten."

" You were so good for me baby." Mike said petting Billie. " How about a reward?" Mike asked. Billie nodded. " What would you like Billie?" Mike asked.

"Fuck me, please master, fuck my beautiful ass." Billie whined. Mike got some lube, prepared Billie's ass for the penetration and then proceeded to go inside of him. Mike didn't even think to go slow, Billie obviously wanted Mike to go fast, so Mike decided to treat him.

After a few minuets of fucking, Billie was getting really close. " Master please...please let me cum, I'm begging you." Billie whined. 

"Fine, only because you were so good for me." Mike removed the make shift cock ring. " Now, cum." Mike commanded. Billie proceeded to cum and all the moans and little noises he made leaded in Mike cumming shortly after. That when something hit Mike, I thought he didn't think of before. How was he going to get Billie out of his trance?  Mike swallowed hard, he didn't think that far ahead, what was he going to do. That's when another thought hit him, what if Billie was acting it all out?

"Bill, are you really hypnotized?" Mike asked, his tone was heavy with concern. What if he couldn't get Billie back to normal?

" No...why?" Billie responded quietly, obviously somewhat tired.

"Oh thank god, I was scared I wouldn't be able to get you back to normal." Mike sighed, feeling relieved.

"Don't worry Mike, at first I thought I  _was_ being hypnotized but I think you ended too early in order to actually hypnotize me so I faked it." Billie explained trying to make Mike feel a little bit better.

"Wow, you're damn good at acting Bill." Mike said hugging Billie. 

"I know I am." Billie playfully bragged. "Now, are we going to get some rest or what?" Billie said with a little yawn. Billie did make a point, it was almost midnight and no one liked a cranky Mike, or god forbid a cranky Billie. So in the end the two went to bed and had sweet dreams together.

 


End file.
